1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head support structure for recording/reproducing a servo signal on a tape-form recording medium (hereinafter referred to as magnetic tape).
2. Description of the Related Art
These years, in a magnetic tape used for a data backup and the like of a computer, an improvement of line density of further increasing the number of data tracks is intended in order to accurately read high-densely recorded data, and a technique of recording/reproducing servo signals on a plurality of servo bands neighboring these data tracks is adopted.
In a magnetic tape system for using such servo signals, it is necessary to accurately write (record) the servo signals on the magnetic tape, and as an apparatus therefor, a servo writer is used.
FIG. 6 is a drawing for illustrating a structure around a servo write head in a servo writer, and a servo write head 50 is attached to a free end 52a of a support arm 52 attached to a base portion 51 with directing a head face 50a toward a recording face of a magnetic tape MT. The support arm 52 is configured of precision components, and by a position adjustment means (not shown) for adjusting a position of the servo write head 50 for the magnetic tape MT, a position adjustment in a height direction and adjustments of a wrap angle, an azimuth angle, and an angle (made by a face of the tape MT with the head 50) are performed, whereby the servo signals are designed to be recorded on predetermined positions of the magnetic tape MT.
Meanwhile, in such a technical field something is also proposed that servo signals are designed to be recorded on predetermined positions by making a side of a servo write head a fixed structure, a side of a magnetic tape a position adjustable configuration, and performing a position adjustment of the side of the magnetic tape (see paragraphs 0009 to 0011 and FIG. 1 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-93211).
As described above, it is necessary to perform the recording of the servo signals at accurate positions, for example, micron order, of the magnetic tape MT. However, in a servo writer, when actually running the magnetic tape MT and writing the servo signals with the servo write head 50, some phenomenon occurs that the servo write head 50 oscillates, receiving an influence due to oscillations of a motor that runs the magnetic tape MT, from a floor of a workplace, and the like. In the conventional servo writer, because the support arm 52 is designed to be a one-side support structure, there is a problem that the oscillations are easy to transmit to the servo write head 50, it oscillates in lateral directions (X directions in FIG. 6) of the magnetic tape MT, and thus an accurate recording is difficult to be performed. In addition, there is similarly a problem that an accurate reproducing is also difficult to be performed in reproduction.
As a countermeasure for reducing the oscillations of the servo write head 50 and the like, it can be thought to make the support arm 52 a both-side support structure, but if thus configured, there occurs an inconvenience that the position adjustment of the servo write head 50 cannot be originally performed by the position adjustment means since the free end 52a of the support arm 52 is fixed at the base portion 51. Therefore, the both-side support structure cannot be adopted.
Consequently, it is strongly requested to provide a head support structure that can optimize a relative positional relationship between a magnetic tape and a head and achieve an improvement of qualities in recording/reproducing servo signals.